cat clips next generation
by kmcmillan
Summary: six cats a hamster and a ferret fight evil monsters like mothman goatsuckers and the jersery devil please read me
1. Chapter 1

**Cat clips next generation chapter 1 **

note main character is funny this chapter is a lot more funny more action as the story continue .

3 cats in a field were sitting on some grass one was a tabby named cooky and one named Elmoe with a yellow spot with a white coat and a cat named Silvester with black and white coat cookie then cooky said guys is this the end of our friend ship ? no Elmoe said we will all was be together in our hear and was interrupted by Silvester in our minds he said quickly but led to elmoe rapidly hitting silvester then cookys owner called to them and a little kitten named whiddle being bounced in the owner hand looking pitiful as usual and on the porch his mother mary was rolling her eyes at her pitiful son as cooky went to his owner which once he did was checked on put in a carrier and put in a very large moving truck and was joined by mary and whiddle meanwhile silvester and elmoe were climbing a lamp into the shade where they hid till the lamp was put in the truck afterwards the trucks back closed and they were on the road and whiddle then said wait this is a mistake I specifically told them to put me in first class whiddle just be glad we are coming in the first place mary said but of course whiddle again complained himself to sleep yep sixth time this month mary said with a sigh then went to sleep herself but cooky did not go to sleep because he felt he would miss something if he did meanwhile elmoe got down and looked over and saw cookys cage and silvester and elmoe got on top and jumped down and elmoe said boo and scared cooky so bad that it made cooky go smacked right through the cage door and cooky said gee thanks my owners are going to have a fit when they see my cage door broken well we can just blame whiddle for sleep walking again silvester said then they went to explore the moving truck and it was like a maze until they were up looking down at the driver then hearing a strange buzz but as cooky was looking down he turned his eyes and saw whiddle and cooky said boy do we need to get you a bell then he felt the truck stop the he turned around and and heard a robotic voice that said chosen one detected battle mode activated then a snake bot appeared and in seconds turned into a giant kid sized robot and blasted the side of the truck whiddle then said wheres the driver? (meanwhile the driver was at a gas pump dancing with headphones on his ears listening to I believe I can fly by justen beiber ) sorry I asked said whiddle then as the robot came out of the hole in the side of the truck the driver then went into the truck and then doing some crazy driving the robot fell out of the truck and shot his laser right at a pump and the pump blew up right in the robots face ohhhhhhhh that had to hurt silvester said then the robot came out of the flames with half of its face of and its eyes were red then jumping and graded the truck and then climb onto the top of the truck and graded cooky ahhhhh cooky said and the robot then droped cooky in front and cooky said you know I don't have duck then the robot got hit by a bridge and imploded and cooky did jump into the truck by going into the hole what was that about elmoe asked and what was it calling you the chosen silvester asked one I don't know silvester I don't know cooky said with a determined look on his face


	2. Chapter 2

**Cat clips next generation chapter 1 **

note main character is funny this chapter is a lot more funny more action as the story continue .

3 cats in a field were sitting on some grass one was a tabby named cooky and one named Elmoe with a yellow spot with a white coat and a cat named Silvester with black and white coat cookie then cooky said guys is this the end of our friend ship ? no Elmoe said we will all was be together in our hear and was interrupted by Silvester in our minds he said quickly but led to elmoe rapidly hitting silvester then cookys owner called to them and a little kitten named whiddle being bounced in the owner hand looking pitiful as usual and on the porch his mother mary was rolling her eyes at her pitiful son as cooky went to his owner which once he did was checked on put in a carrier and put in a very large moving truck and was joined by mary and whiddle meanwhile silvester and elmoe were climbing a lamp into the shade where they hid till the lamp was put in the truck afterwards the trucks back closed and they were on the road and whiddle then said wait this is a mistake I specifically told them to put me in first class whiddle just be glad we are coming in the first place mary said but of course whiddle again complained himself to sleep yep sixth time this month mary said with a sigh then went to sleep herself but cooky did not go to sleep because he felt he would miss something if he did meanwhile elmoe got down and looked over and saw cookys cage and silvester and elmoe got on top and jumped down and elmoe said boo and scared cooky so bad that it made cooky go smacked right through the cage door and cooky said gee thanks my owners are going to have a fit when they see my cage door broken well we can just blame whiddle for sleep walking again silvester said then they went to explore the moving truck and it was like a maze until they were up looking down at the driver then hearing a strange buzz but as cooky was looking down he turned his eyes and saw whiddle and cooky said boy do we need to get you a bell then he felt the truck stop the he turned around and and heard a robotic voice that said chosen one detected battle mode activated then a snake bot appeared and in seconds turned into a giant kid sized robot and blasted the side of the truck whiddle then said wheres the driver? (meanwhile the driver was at a gas pump dancing with headphones on his ears listening to I believe I can fly by justen beiber ) sorry I asked said whiddle then as the robot came out of the hole in the side of the truck the driver then went into the truck and then doing some crazy driving the robot fell out of the truck and shot his laser right at a pump and the pump blew up right in the robots face ohhhhhhhh that had to hurt silvester said then the robot came out of the flames with half of its face of and its eyes were red then jumping and graded the truck and then climb onto the top of the truck and graded cooky ahhhhh cooky said and the robot then droped cooky in front and cooky said you know I don't have duck then the robot got hit by a bridge and imploded and cooky did jump into the truck by going into the hole what was that about elmoe asked and what was it calling you the chosen silvester asked one I don't know silvester I don't know cooky said with a determined look on his face


End file.
